iceagedinosaursfandomcom-20200213-history
Momma Dino
T-Rex At first, Momma Dino appears to be the villain of Ice Age 3, when she kidnaps Sid to rescue her babies. However, later on, near the end, Momma Dino saves Sid and the others by knocking Rudy off a cliff. It is revealed later, though, that Rudy isn't dead. Earlier on in the film, Sid seems to realize she's not as bad as she seems - she sleeps up in a sheltered cave with her babies, and when Sid says he will sleep on the ground, Momma Dino reaches down with her tail and puts him in the cave with the babies. Momma Dino also proves that Manny is wrong when he says "I'm the biggest thing on Earth!" Character background It's unclear how Momma and her kind got down to the secret world under the ice. Towards the end of the film she and her kids go somewhere in the underground world possibly to see the Father of her kids and she gives Sid a lick, as she will miss him. She is larger than largest known Tyrannosaurus found, "Sue". Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Momma Dino first appears (or rather is heard) after Sid had stolen her eggs from the ice cave, roaring in fury when she found them gone, and decided to find them. The next morning Momma Dino appeared in the valley, but didn't seem interested in hunting or hurting the mammals, just looking for her missing eggs. When she went past a rock cave she heard her babies, and turned and investigated. When she lifted the the rock roof of, she found her babies and the culprit responsible for the theft. When Sid tried to insist to Momma the babies were his kids and that she had go through him to get them, she just cocked her head with a raised eyebrow and then scooped them up in her jaws and left, with the helpless Sid screaming. When Momma arrived in the Dino World she lowered her babies to the ground except Sid, who she was going to eat. Desperately, Sid grabbed a vine while yelling: "NO! I'm too young to be eaten!" But as Dadda continued to stretch Sid, the vine snapped, hurling him right into her right nostril. She sneezed Sid out, and Momma was just about to eat Sid, but due to his earlier raising of the baby dinos, they stood up for him. So Momma and Sid decided to see which one of them could raise the baby dinos the best. Sid wanted the babies to eat vegtables while Momma wanted them to eat meat. Momma and Sid argued about what the kids should eat. She grabs Sid and throws him in a nearby pond. Momma wins the argument by feeding the kids a giant carcass. But, she then runs as she hears Rudy, (Buck's archenemy) but Sid doesn't know what it is, since he doesn't know about Rudy. He and the other dino babies are taken to safety into her cave. That night Momma Dino takes her babies up to her nest, for sleep, but not Sid, who stole her babies before. Sid tries to sound optimistic, but admits to himself quietly and softly that he misses his friends, and thinks that they aren't missing him, because of his clumsy nature and the damage he caused to Manny and Ellie's kid's playground. He thinks that because of this, everybody hates him. Momma Dino senses Sid's hard time, takes pity on him and takes him up to her nest where her babies are sleeping. Sid gratefully says that she's a "real softie", but she doesn't seem to hear him. instead, she looks for any signs of Rudy, before she herself nestles in for the night. That very moment, Rudy walks past the cave. The next day, while the kids play with Sid, Momma hears Rudy and runs with her young, forgetting Sid, and she accidentally leaves Sid at Rudy's mercy. Momma Dino doesn't appear again, until later in the movie when she saves Sid from being eaten by Rudy and she knocks the great white beast down a cliff. She then gives a roar of triumph, knowing now that she and her family can now live without fear. She and her babies say good-bye to Sid as he goes back to his regular herd. she later made friends with Buck and despite everything, Rudy, whom had a change of heart. Personality Momma Dino has a "no nonsense" kind of attitude and does not show much humor like Sid the sloth, and has a bit of a short temper. She does not keep her feelings to herself, nor can the herd know how she feels about anything asides from body language, because she does not speak the language of mammals. She normally speaks a language that is spoken by growling, roaring, and grunting like a regular animal. In the scene where Sid tried to feed the Baby Dinos vegetables, Momma uses her tail to turn the stone table around so that the (presumed) dead caudipteryx was facing her babies instead. When Sid turns around and tells her that he's trying to have a conversation with her, she grabs the broccoli in her jaws and tosses Sid into a small pond. this might mean that she usually doesn't like her kids eating vegetables. According to the Ice Age 3 commentary, Momma has also quite a soft side because she is a mother. Real fossil evidence does suggest T-Rex lived in family groups. Her relationship with Sid Sid is somewhat suggested to be Momma's love interest and possible husband in the end. At the end of the movie she kissed him. However, this is subject to debate. Still, if so, then this would be the first inter-species relationship in the series (Peaches, who is Manny and Ellie's daughter and Louis, a molehog, in the fourth film may become the second in the series, for it has been suggested that Louis may have a crush on peaches). Gallery Main Article - Momma Dino/Gallery Shelly9.jpg Shelly10.jpg Shelly13.jpg Trivia *Momma was thought to be main villain of the film due to how she was portrayed in the trailers. However, the end actually cleared all facts about her being a villain. *in the movie, Momma seems to be in her prime, which explains why she is portrayed with rounded hips. *It has been theorized that Momma Dino might be Sid's love interest/wife. If this argument is true, then this would be the first inter species relationship in the entire series. but probably not so well *T-Rex/Gallery